<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>outrunning karma by Fadeddancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985599">outrunning karma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadeddancer/pseuds/Fadeddancer'>Fadeddancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, Songfic, ghostbur does his best but c'mon man, i can't believe c!tommy is canonically suicidal ;_;, the boys need some hugs man, tommy and wilbur angst ig, tw - implied suicidal tendencies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadeddancer/pseuds/Fadeddancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a lil songfic i thought of :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>outrunning karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>outrunning karma, that boy. he’s such a charmer, all the bugs and their larva follow him out to Colorado</i>
</p><p>Wilbur’s chest heaved as he watched Tommy’s body fall into the lake and disappear, an arrow lodged in his chest. No, no no no, we can’t lose now! Not after everything…</p><p>“I’ve secured our independence, Wilbur,” Tommy had said later, admitting his trade of his discs for the nation’s freedom. A warmth filled the atmosphere as Wilbur wrote the second declaration.</p><p>
  <i>ten dozen hearts in the bag, their bodies lying, he’ll drag them out to Colorado. a modern desperado</i>
</p><p>A dry laugh left his lips as he stared at his brother. His poor, naive little brother who still, still believed that they’d be okay. “Nobody’s actually on our side,” he’d told him. It didn’t matter. He’d see for himself soon enough.</p><p>
  <i>and he’ll race for miles through the night</i>
</p><p>The button. Where’s it gone, where is the room? <b>Where’s the button?</b></p><p>
  <i>he runs because he knows he cannot hide</i>
</p><p>He left the gathering quietly. Where’s Wilbur gone? they questioned, but none came to look for him. He stood in front of the little wooden button, prepared to destroy his greatest creation. “It’s not the same,” he told himself.</p><p>His father appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“It was never meant to be.”</p><p>
  <i>he’s never gonna make it, all the poor people he’s forsaken<br/>
karma is always gonna chase him for his lies</i>
</p><p>“Kill me Phil, stab me with the sword. Do it. Look, they all want you to!”</p><p>And so he did.</p><p>
  <i>it’s just a game of waiting, from the church steeple down to satan, karma<br/>
there’s really no escape until he dies</i>
</p><p>His hoarse, dying voice cut through the aftermath of the explosion. Dust and soot hung heavily in the air. “It’s Techno,” he rasped, a sickened (though satisfied) smile on his face. It was done. He closed his eyes, the world went dark, and suddenly it wasn’t so hard to breathe.</p><p>
  <i>outrunning karma, that boy. can’t run no farther, it’s the last days of sparta. follow him out to meet apollo</i>
</p><p>Tubbo had really done it. He’d exiled his best friend. Were they really friends anymore, then?<br/>
But he missed Tubbo so fucking much.<br/>
Your Tubbo, Ghostbur had called him. Your Tubbo.<br/>
Well. He had Dream now, and Dream was being nice. Dream was his friend, wasn’t he? He didn’t need Tubbo.<br/>
Dream wouldn’t like me thinking about Tubbo right now.</p><p>
  <i>and he’ll brace for battle in the night</i>
</p><p>Memories of his hard-fought battles berated his dreams. Could they even be called dreams? Nightmare was a much better word. His chest felt tight, like he was breathing through smoke. Seeing Ghostbur there, pretending to sleep, didn’t help much.</p><p>
  <i>he’ll fight because he knows he cannot hide</i>
</p><p>“It’s not your time to die, Tommy,” Dream said with a slightly stuck-up tone, as if he was reminding Tommy that he decided things for him now.<br/>
“It never is,” came Tommy’s sullen, muttered reply. He looked away from the fiery lake and clenched his fists by his side.</p><p>
  <i>he’s never gonna make it, all the poor people he’s forsaken<br/>
karma is always gonna chase him for his lies</i>
</p><p>He was running, wind whistling past his ears, Wilbur’s hand tightly gripping his wrist as they sprinted away from the gathering. Arrows whizzed past his ears, and he laughed loudly, terrified. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, propelling him on, and then it was quiet again. They were alive, but they could never go back home. And then Wilbur told him that no one was on their side, and that he wanted to destroy his home, and that Tubbo wasn’t really his friend.</p><p>Maybe he should have believed his brother back then.</p><p>
  <i>it’s just a game of waiting, from the church steeple down to satan, karma<br/>
there’s really no escape until he dies</i>
</p><p>Tommy was so lonely. Nobody came to see him besides Dream and Ghostbur, but Ghostbur didn’t really count. Ghostbur was just a shell of someone he thought he knew. Ghostbur was all the parts of Wil that Tommy remembered as a child. Ghostbur wasn’t any of the parts of Wil that Tommy really wished were there. Is this what Wilbur felt like back then?</p><p>He doesn’t have any tears left to cry. He just wants to go home.</p><p>A nap sounds good. Maybe he won’t have to wake up this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i heard this song and immediately thought of tommy, but a friend also said it reminded her of ghostbur avoiding the bad things that alivebur did. i didn't hit as hard on the ghostbur part of it, but i hope u still like it :D<br/>any constructive criticism is appreciated, i did this in like half an hour lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>